Know Your Stars : Grey's Edition
by McAwsome
Summary: Its stupid, It's kinda funny, it's totally random, ITS FREAKING AWSOME MAN!
1. Derek

Disclaimer: Greys Anatomy is not mine, neither is Know Your Stars, that belongs to All That, which also is not mine.

A/N: This is just a random idea I came up with when I was bored, I have no idea how it will end.

Announcer Guy: It's time for know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. Today we have Derek Shepard. Say hi to Derek.

Crowd: Hello Derek.

Derek: Um, hi.

Announcer Guy: Derek Shepard is a Doctor.

Derek: A neuosurgeon actually.

Announcer Guy: Derek Shepard, is a mad scientist who does strange things to kittens.

Derek: What? I dont do strange things to kittens, I like kittens! I give to kitten charities every year at Christmas time!

Announcer Guy: Derek Shepard, eats the brains of kittens for Christmas dinner.

Crowd: Boo!

Random Guy in Crowd: (throws tomato).

Derek: I dont eat kitten brains! I eat ham and dressing and green bean casserole and pie, lots of pie! Not kitten brains!

Announcer Guy: Derek Shepard, removes peoples brains and and replaces them with pie.

Derek: I do not replace peoples brains with pie! I am a doctor, I fix people!

Announcer Guy: Derek Shepard, preforms illegal veterinary techniques on people, and replaces their brains with pie.

Derek: What? I am a brain surgeon! I fix peoples brains! You are a sick sick little man!

Announcer Guy: Derek Shepark, is a big poopy pants!

Derek: (Throws chair) I am not a poopy pants!

Announcer Guy: Now you know Derek Shepard, he is a Veterinarian who preforms illegal techniques on people, replaces their brains with pie, eats kitten brains for christmas dinner, and is a big poopy pants!

Derek: What? They dont know me at all!

Announcer Guy: And now you know your stars, know your stars, know your stars...

TO BE CONTINUED... possibly

A/N I was really bored when i thought of this, i dont know if its worth continuing, but i will keep it in mind for when i get bored.


	2. Christina

Disclaimer: Greys Anatomy is not mine, no your stars is not mine!

A/N I really wasnt planning on continuing this, but since you asked nicely, OKAY!

Announcer guy: Its time for know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars! Today we have Christina Yang! Say hello to Cristina.

Crowd: Hello Christina!

Cristina: What are you looking at?

Announcer guy: Cristina Yang has seven toes on her elbow!

Chistina: What? I do not have seven toes on my elbow! Is that even possible? Hey, that would make a cool surgery!

Announcer guy: Christina Yang, has a pet leopard named spooky that likes to jump through hoops and sing opera!

Christina: I do not have a pet leopard! I am a surgeon, I dont have time for pets! And is it even legal to keep a leopard as a pet?

Announcer guy: Christina Yang, brutally murdered her pet leopard named spooky, stir-fried him, and invited all of her friends to dinner.

Crowd: Boo!

Random guy in crowd: Throws head of lettuce.

Christina: For the last time, I do not, and never have had a pet leopard! Also, I dont cook, I order take out and usually eat it cold. Also, my friends, unlike a certain announcer guy I know, have lives, which do not include eating dinner with me!

Announcer guy: Christina Yang, is mean to her mother!

Christina: Have you met my mother?

Announcer guy: And now you know Christina Yang, she has seven toes on her elbow, murdered spooky, her illegal pet leopard, has no friends, and is mean to her mother.

Christina: What? They dont know me at all! Hey, i'm not done yet! Hey, come back here mister! I'm gonna (Cops come and escort Christina from the room).

Announcer guy: This has been another presentation of know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars...

TO BE CONTINUED...maybe.

A/N I'm not sure that this chapter is as funny as the first, but here it is, enjoy.


	3. Mark

Disclaimer: Greys Anatomy is not mine! Know Your Stars is not mine!

Announcer guy: Its time for know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars... today we have Mark Sloan, say hello to Mark!

Crowd: Hello Mark.

Mark: Hi crowd, I'm Mark!

Announcer guy: Mark Sloan, is a nurse.

Mark: I am not a nurse! I am a Plastic sugeon! Get it right!

Announcer guy: Mark Sloan is made of plastic.

Mark: No I am not!

Announcer guy: Mark Sloan, broke the Internet.

Mark: What?

Announcer guy: mark Sloan is an alien from planet wahoo, and he has come to earth to find a bride.

Mark: I'm am not an alien, though, I would like a bride.

Announcer guy: Mark Sloan, is engaged to be married to a sandwich.

Mark: I am not going to marry a sandwich! Have you seen me?

Announcer guy: Mark Sloan is a spy! He wants to allow the llama king to take over the world.

Crowd: Boo!

Random guy in crowd: (Throws a cucumber).

Mark: Why are you throwing vegetables at me?

Crowd: Die llama king!

Mark: What? You people are idiots! Just wait til my lawyers get done with you! Im going to sue you people for all you are worth!

Announcer guy: And now you know Mark Sloan, he is a plastic Alien nurse who broke the Internet, is engaged to a sandwich and is king of the llamas.

Mark: Hey, they dont know me, you didnt say any thing about how I am incredubly sexy, and rich!

Announcer guy: And now you know Mark Sloan, he is delusional!

Mark: Why dont you say that to my face!

Announcer guy: Dulusional delusional delusional!

Mark: If you were half a man, you'd come out here and face me! I am Mark freaking Sloan!!! (cops come and escort him from the room).

Announcer guy: well that was interesting, now you know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. know your stars.

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N I dont think this chapter wasnt as funny as the others, I'm running out of ideas, if anyone has any, please reveiw and let me know. I can update with out ideas.


	4. Addison

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine, Know Your Stars is not mine.

Announcer guy: Its time for Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars... Today we have Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepard! Say hello to Addison!

Crowd: Hello Addison!

Addison: (Waves)

Announcer guy: Addison Forbes Montogomery Shepard, is an under paid birthday party clown.

Addison: It's just Montgomery now, I'm devorced. And what? I am a surgeon! Not a clown.

Announcer guy: Addison Forbes Mongomery Shepard is cheating on her husband with a clown.

Addison: Well... NO! I AM DIVORCED! EVEN IF I WAS SEEING A CLOWN, IT WOULNT MATTER!!!!!

Announcer guy: Calm down. Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepard lives in a snow globe.

Addison: No I dont, thats not even possible! Currently I live in a hotel.

Announcer guy: Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepard lives in a hotel with the king of the llamas.

Addison: No I dont! I am in one room, Cheif is across the hall, Callie is next door, and Mark is one floor up! I live by myself, I am divorced.

Announcer guy: Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepard, likes to swim in large vats of green jello with big sharks!

Addison: No I dont, you are a moron! No body asks questions like this!

Announcer guy: Addison Forbes Mongomery Shepard, still eats play doh.

Addison: I do not, and never have eaten play doh!

Guy from Play-Doh eaters United: Are you emplying that you are to good to eat Play-Doh?

Addison: No, I just prefer to eat reall food.

Guy from Play-Doh eaters United: On three.

Addison: What?

Play-Doh eaters United: (pelt Addison with Play-Doh).

Random guy in crowd: (throws carrot).

Addison: why are you throwing things at me?

Announcer guy: and now you know Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepard, she is au under paid birthday party clown who lives in a snow globe in a hotel with the king of the llams, while having an affair with another clown and swimming in a large vat of green jello with her big shark named sparky who eats Play-Doh.

Addison: They dont know me! I am nothing like that! Your mean. (she cries, and is escorted from the room by the cops).

Announcer guy: and now you know your stars, know your stars, know your stars...

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N I really am running out of ideas, if you have any, please review and let me know. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Izzie

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine, Know Your Stars is not mine.

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Announcer guy: It's time for know your stars, know your stars, know your stars...! Today we have Isobel Stevens, say Hello to Isobel!

Crowd: Hi Isobel!

Izzie: Hi crowd, (to announcer guy) Everyone calls me Izzie.

Announcer guy: Isobel Stevens has a cat named Hamburger.

Crowd: AWWWWWWWWWW!

Izzie: I love cats! But no, I dont have one Named Hamburger, my friend Meredith used to have a dog named Doc.

Announcer guy: Isobel Stevens had a love affair with her best friends dog.

Izzie: Okay, now your just twisting my words.

Announcer guy: Isobel Stevens likes to twist herself in to strange positions, and appear on childrens programs as the letters of the alphabet.

Izzie: Ew, you pervert.

Announcer guy: That's not what I ment, get your mind out of the gutter!

Izzie: Your making stupid comments that dont make sence!

Announcer guy: Havent you ever seen this show before? Isobel Stevens is the Queen of the Llamas.

Izzie: What? How can I be the queen of the llamas? Do I look like a llama to you?

Announcer guy: Isobel Stevens likes to look at inappropriate pictures of llamas.

Crowd: Nasty pervert!

Random guy in crowd: (Throws carrot)

Izzie: (finds guy in crowd, and beats him with said carrot, and is escorted out of the room by guards).

Announcer guy: Now you know Isobel Stevens, and you know your stars, know your stars...

To be continued...

A/N this chapter is dull, but I cant think of much else, but i dont want to end it. REVIEW and give me some ideas.


End file.
